


Underwear

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, OH MY GOD I WROTE NSFW, Oral Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t wear a bra, P?”</p>
<p>(Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Oh my god, I haven’t written smut in forever. I’m so sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear

“I can’t talk if you keep doing… _that_ …” Pearl almost moaned, tipping her head to one side as the younger gem nuzzled into her neck, nuzzling into her as she marked her pale skin as her own.

“Don’t care.” Amethyst smirked, pulling away slightly and glancing down at the other in amusement: “I prefer this version of you, doesn’t complain so much.” She teased, running her hand down over the others cheek, head cocked slightly as she examined her.

“I don’t…” She gave in when she felt the hand curled around her breast. Sex was such a strangely human past time that it had taken her centuries to understand it, but the more time she spent trying it, the more she’d almost learn to enjoy it. Amethyst seemed to have picked it up long before she had.

“Yeah you _do_.” The younger grinned, tugging down the neck of the others dress and slipping her hand underneath, tearing the fabric before she could protest. Technically, all the gems could phase their clothes on and off, they were made of light the same as everything else, but Amethyst loved to do it herself. There was something satisfy about tearing through the light fabric as she pushed her mouth over the others again, invading her warm mouth with her tongue.

When she’d finally managed to rip it loose she dragged her hands back up of the light muscles toning the elder gems pale skin, skirting slowly over her body until she found her breasts again, and glanced down in surprise.

“You don’t wear a bra, P?”

“No? Why…what would I need one for?” Pearl asked in surprise, gazing up at the other gem in surprise, her hands still tangled in her hair.

Amethyst snorted in amusement and ducked her head, leaning down and dragging her tongue slowly over the nub of flesh, glancing up: “So I can’t do _this_.” And she gently took it into her mouth, smirking at the moan of pleasure echoing from the others lips.

Pearls hands tightened in surprise at the youngers new game, scraping her nails across her scalp as she tried to focus. She had almost managed to protest when she’d been pinned down against one of the many mattresses scattered around Amethysts dump, or _room_ as she liked to call it, she’d only slipped down the waterfall to tell her off about something. She’d even been close to it when amethyst had first pushed their lips together and stole the first kiss she’d wanted in an age.

Her back arched as Ame’s free hand dragged itself down her body just as she switched positions with her mouth, pushing open mouth kisses across her chest as she moved, settling down between pearls now spread legs as she slipped her other nipple between her lips.

For a few moments, the purple gem indulged herself, suckling as she let her hand drift down between her legs, pushing her palm against her. Every time she heard her name falling from her lips it was like heaven.

Finally, almost forcefully, she pulled away just enough to smirk at her again: “So, you got panties on or not?”

Pearl felt her cheeks burning a dark blue as she looked away, biting her lip for a moment and almost whispering to her: “Not anymore…”

Amethysts grin turned almost animal as she looked her up and down again, grabbing at her shorts and tearing them off in one movement, almost laughing at the yelp of shock from the older gem.

“You really gotta learn to wear underwear, P.” She teased, just as she dropped down between her legs, closing her eyes in pleasure as she ran her tongue slowly over her heat, one hand curling around each thigh to pin her to the bed.

“ _Amethyst_ … that’s…your…” Pearl moaned, suddenly realising exactly what the other gem was doing, her own eyes wide as she stretched her arms above her head, wrapping her hands above her head for support: “… _Fuck_ …”

The younger gem nuzzled in a little deeper at her words, slipping her tongue slowly between her folds and lapping up every drop she could find, slowly working her way upwards to push her mouth against the sensitive nub at the top.  Every whimper she dragged out of the other was encouragement as she slowly examined her with her tongue, tracing the part she knew would make her start using those vocal cords for something much more interesting than her usual nagging.

The moment Amethyst started to suck at her clit her name finally fell from the others lips, Pearls hands tightening in the fabric above her head as she wrapped her legs up over the others shoulders, pressing her body desperately into her affections. This was the only time her light form— _no_ , her _body_ \-- took over her instincts, and right now she didn’t care, bucking up into the warmth as something inside her started to sear with heat, crying out for the final time as she climaxed into her mouth.

The purple gem took her prize with an almost triumphant moan, gently cleaning away the slick as she held her, waiting for her breathing to settle before she pulled away, wiping away the last of it on the back of her hand as she grinned down at her.

“So….”

“---Mhm?” Pearl was still struggling to form words as she managed to sit up, dragging a hand through her tangled hair.

“Wanna see if _I’ve_ got any underwear on?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that! If you'd like to drop me an ask, a prompt or an idea for anything else you'd like to see me write, message me at http://merriweather-rose.tumblr.com/


End file.
